Como Hacerte Entender lo Mucho que te Quiero
by softlavender
Summary: (One-shot) Cuando alguien te agrada mucho, pero realmente mucho, cualquier gesto por mínimo que sea es importante para demostrarle a esa persona lo mucho que te gusta.—explico la mexicana a un muy interesado estadounidense. UsMex y varias parejas mas.


**Como hacerte entender lo mucho que te quiero**

**Hola soy softlavender, decidí publicar esta historia que tenía rato almacenada en mis archivos, tal vez a muchos les saque de onda como manejo a los personajes o las parejas que se presentaran a continuación pero en fin siempre es bueno darle un giro a las cosas de vez en cuando.**

**Dudas y aclaraciones al final del fic. Participación especial de (Chile, Argentina, Colombia y Brasil.) **

**México: Ximena García Fernández**

**Chile: Manuel Allende Vidal**

**Argentina: Nina De Laurentiis Navarro**

**Colombia: Catalina Vallejo Nuñez**

**Brasil: Luciano Pereira Padilha**

De nuevo otra "utilísima" e importante cumbre mundial para resolver los problemas del medio ambiente, Alfred F. Jones mejor conocido como Estados Unidos de América o simplemente América se preparaba para exponer su discurso el cual sería la solución de tan inquietante problemática; sabía de antemano que contaba con el apoyo incondicional de sus principales socios, Canadá, Japón, Corea del Sur y México.

—En resumen un superhéroe de tamaño colosal lanzado al espacio bloquearía la constante radiación solar que tanto les preocupa y asunto resuelto, ¿Quién está de acuerdo conmigo?

En ese momento el británico lo observo con molestia y reprobando la actitud tan infantil de la primera potencia mundial replicó — ¿Quién apoyaría semejante idio…

—Yo estoy de acuerdo con todo lo que diga América —interrumpió con entusiasmo el surcoreano— no olvidemos que él es el héroe, pero no estoy de acuerdo con Japón.

—Yo apoyo a América-san—respondió con calma el japonés.

—También cuentas con mi ayuda América—contesto quedamente Canadá pero daba igual lo que dijera al pobre nunca lo escuchaban.

América observo con arrogancia a Inglaterra contaba con la ayuda de varias naciones dos de ellas especializadas es desarrollar tecnología de punta, solo faltaba la respuesta de su vecina sureña, el estadounidense sabía que México le iba a dar la razón, pero se quedó esperando ya que la mexicana no respondió es más estaba muy entretenida mandando mensajes desde su celular y lanzando miradas poco discretas al otro lado de la sala de juntas; cuando el destinatario de las miradas de la mexicana volteo a la dirección donde se encontraban sentados la joven agacho la cabeza sonrojada y esbozo una ligera sonrisa.

Estados Unidos hizo una mueca de disgusto y resoplo molesto mientras pensaba— ¿Por qué tiene que ser cumbre mundial?, hubiera sido mejor que fuera reunión del G-8 (bueno actualmente G-7) + 5, así México no se distraería. —Mientras el estadounidense seguía con sus cavilaciones y pensando lo bonita que se veía México con la cara color tomate, se desato un pandemónium en la sala de juntas.

—Japón, Corea den su propia opinión. —exclamaron molestos Austria y Suiza.

—Kesesesese, primera vez que están de acuerdo en algo el neurótico y tú, señorito remilgado.

—No molestes al señor Austria. —dijo la húngara amenazante sacando su infalible sartén, pensando en estrellarla contra cierto albino cabeza dura.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Prusia se supone que es cumbre de países, no de naciones extintas?

—Como te atreves—respondió ofendido el prusiano.

En ese momento Alemania se puso de pie y fue a calmarlos a ambos.

—Bruder ve a descansar al hotel, no te puedes quedar estamos en una junta de suma importancia para tratar los temas de la contaminación global.

—West mira a tu alrededor y dime si alguien realmente está interesado en la dichosa junta para salvar al planeta.

Prusia no estaba del todo equivocado cuando el alemán dirigió su mirada al resto de la sala, un aula de clases con adolecentes púberes era un lugar de tranquilidad y sosiego a comparación del ensayo de la tercera guerra mundial que se estaba llevando a cabo en la sala de conferencias.

Inglaterra y Francia estaban como siempre tomados del chongo, Rusia de impertinente acosando a China y de paso el pobre de China tenía que aguantar las miradas celosas de Bielorrusia, la única que podía tranquilizar a Rusia era Ucrania pero por los recientes conflictos que presentaban ambos por sus mandatarios y políticas prefirió no intervenir.

España, Romano y Bélgica cuchicheaban muy entretenidos mientras que Holanda fumaba cual chimenea a pesar de que en la sala estaba prohibido fumar, Grecia e Italia se hallaban en la etapa rem del sueño, y Turquía buscaba la manera de como acercarse a hacerle platica a Ucrania.

Colombia trataba de consolar inútilmente a Brasil el cual seguía frustrado por su pésimo desempeño en el mundial de este año, mientras tanto Argentina se burlaba del que anteriormente era conocido como el rey del futbol.

—Argentina não incomodá-lo, também, que a Alemanha venceu. (_No molestes Argentina que Alemania también te gano_.)

—Es cierto, querido pero vos perdisteis por una diferencia de goles descomunal, ¿o acaso me equivoco?, ¿estás de acuerdo conmigo Chile?

El chileno se hallaba muy entretenido con su celular que contesto vagamente.

— Si, si, si, lo que tú digas Argentina.

—Ponme atención boludo—exclamo molesta la joven. —No se les olvide que soy la actual subcampeona por los siguientes cuatro años.

—Desgraciadamente—murmuro el chileno, mientras que la argentina lo miro ofendida y el brasileño lanzo un sollozo lastimero.

—Ya cálmate weon ni que fuera el fin del mundo.

—Tranquilo Brasil—intervino pacíficamente la colombiana— cuentas con 1450 días para prepararte para Rusia 2018.

En fin cada loco con su tema, y así se encontraban el resto de las naciones fue lo que noto Alemania, lo que extraño mucho al teutón era que los Estados Unidos de América se hallaba inusualmente serio, y veía fijamente a su vecina la cual seguía ofuscada con su celular. Era momento de imponer orden.

-YA BASTA DE ESTA PATÉTICA FARAMALLA DE ESTUDIANTES DE COLEGIO, PONGAN ATENCIÓN DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS Y COMPÓRTENSE COMO LOS ADULTOS RESPONSABLES QUE SUPUESTAMENTE SON.

Enseguida todos fijaron su atención en el alemán, el grito fue tal que Italia y Grecia despertaron, toda la sala quedo en silencio tanto que se podía oír la caída de un alfiler, es de esos momentos en que uno debería tener algo tan ruidoso como el celular en volumen bajo o en perfil silencioso, desgraciadamente México no contaba con esa situación, y ya era demasiado tarde Chile ya había mandado el mensaje esta al leer el contenido de aquel no pudo evitar soltar una risa.

— ¿Se puede saber que es tan gracioso fräulein Mexiko? — pregunto molesto el alemán.

—No creo que quiera saberlo señor Alemania. — contesto apenada la mexicana.

—No salgas con eso México —añadió indignado Inglaterra—desde hace ya un buen rato Chile y tú no dejan de mandarse mensajes.

—No es asunto suyo entrometidos, ya todos sabemos que sus vidas son de lo más aburridas y simples, dejen de darnos vara. —intervino valientemente el chileno.

—Manuel. —suspiro ilusionada la mexicana mientras que en su mente empezaba a imaginar el escenario donde Chile derrotaba al malvado alemán y al vándalo de los mares británico, bueno la verdad es que ya estaba exagerando.

Esa mirada cargada de ilusión no pasó desapercibida para el estadounidense, debería ser él el que provocara esa reacción en México no Chile, era momento de intervenir.

—Hey Iggy, Germany take it easy, is not Mexico fault, ya sé cómo evitar esta situación. —enseguida el norteamericano dirigió su mirada seria al suramericano y le dijo. —No asistas a la próxima cumbre mundial Chile, así no distraerás a México.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —exclamaron indignadas la argentina y la mexicana ambas miraron a América como si hubiera enloquecido.

—No lo dijo enserio Manuel.

—Che Manu tu sabes que al gringo le encantan las bromas.

—Pensé que ya por fin iba a llevar la fiesta en paz contigo Estados Unidos, que más quisiera yo no perder mi tiempo aquí y ocuparme de cosas más importantes, pero que se le va a hacer. —replico con calma el chileno, lo que provoco una mirada iracunda en el estadounidense.

Francia al notar lo tenso que se estaba tornando el ambiente decidió relajar la atmósfera tan intensa que se estaba formando.

—Tranquilícense mes amis, mejor veamos lo que provoco que mademoiselle Mexique se riera tanto. — El francés le arrebato el teléfono a la mexicana.

México y Chile comenzaron a sudar frío. —No lo hagas Francia, —replicaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

El francés comenzó a reír eufórico. — Esto definitivamente es muy creativo, muy bien pensado chicos.

—Dinos de una vez que dice bastardo pervertido. — exigió Italia Romano.

_A la Chucha dice:_

_-Parece que a Alemania le van a salir canas verdes._

_I Luv Jalapeños responde:_

_-Te das cuenta la entrada de su frente es cada vez más grande siempre que hay reuniones internacionales._

Enseguida se escucharon risas en toda la sala de conferencias, mientras que Chile y México evitaban a toda costa ver a Alemania al cual le estaba saliendo humo por las orejas.

—Ve no importa Luddy tu eres sexy y guapo con o sin cabello.

—Aléjate de él Veneciano aparte de hacerte un fornido traga patatas te contagiara la calvicie.

—Esperen, esperen que aún no termina—interrumpió el francés. — Yo no me reiría si fuera tu Anglaterre mon ami que tú también sales a colación.

_A la Chucha dice:_

_-XDDD que observadora eres México, por cierto has notado que una de las cejas de Inglaterra es más gruesa que la otra._

Se escuchó un ataque de risa general por parte de todos los presentes, mientras que el británico se llevaba una mano a la ceja en cuestión. Manuel y Ximena estaban más que apenados no había sido correcto lo que habían hecho pero no contaban con que el chismoso de Francis fuera a leer lo que habían escrito.

Inglaterra enfadado replico —Típico que se puede esperar de los maleducados hermanos menores de Spain.

—¡ Oye! —protesto España ofendido.

Se escuchó en la sala un reclamo al unísono. —¡¿Quién te crees que eres para insultar a España?! — el español se encontraba al borde de las lágrimas estaba conmovido sus antiguos subordinados lo estaban defendiendo.

—Ves eso Romano mis hermanitos aún me aman.

En eso los latinos y Filipinas replicaron, — Solo nosotros con conocimiento de causa, lo podemos insultar.

España se echó a llorar, —Me estas mojando todo bastardo—se quejaba el italiano tratando de quitarse de encima al español.

Francis disfrutaba de meter cizaña sabia de los sentimientos de América hacia México y había descubierto algo muy interesante en los mensajes que se habían mandado Manuel y Ximena.

—Explícanos algo Ximena querida.

—Quien te dio el derecho de llamarme por mi primer nombre—contesto molesta la mexicana.

—Dinos a que se refería Manuel de pasar una noche excepcional.

Ximena se sonrojo mientras Alfred y Nina se ponían atentos a lo que fuese a contestar la morena. En eso Manuel tomo la palabra y dijo.

—La estoy invitando a un concierto de La Ley, México es fanática de esta banda.

— A mí también me gusta La Ley— hablo la argentina.

—Yo amo a Beto Cuevas—añadió Colombia emocionada.

—Manu também convidar-me para o meu. (_Invitame a mi tambien Manu_)

—Tranquilos pensaba invitarlos a ustedes también después del concierto nos vamos todos a chupar, lleven plata weones.

—Quiere decir que Nina, Catalina y Luciano también vendrán—pensó México decepcionada hubiera sido genial que se tratara de una cita pero bueno no era tan malo iría a ver una de sus bandas favoritas y pasaría un buen rato.

—Hey chicos no olviden a su hermano mayor.

—No habría fiesta sin ti Cuba—añadió el chileno más tranquilo.

—Nos estamos desviando del punto—interrumpió el alemán ya más tranquilo—sigamos con la junta y por cierto ustedes dos añadió Alemania viendo a Chile y a México, Inglaterra y yo hablaremos seriamente con ustedes.

El resto de la reunión transcurrió tranquila sin interrupciones, como dijo el alemán México y Chile se quedaron al finalizar y recibieron un discurso sobre cómo deberían comportarse y de buenas costumbres.

—No aguantan nada verdad Manu.

—Tienes razón México. Por cierto ¿porque me llamas por mi primer nombre?

La mexicana se puso nerviosa y contesto —Una tiene sus motivos.

—Como digas nos vemos mañana en la noche Ximena.

—Bye, Bye, espera ¿acabas de llamarme Ximena? —pregunto la joven asombrada.

— Un chico tiene sus razones ¿no? Además somos amigos, cuídate Ximena.

Mientras Manuel se alejaba por el pasillo la mexicana se hallaba en las nubes, tanto que no se percató de la fija mirada del estadounidense el cual observo toda la escena apoyado contra la pared con los brazos cruzados.

—Soy tan feliz que podría vomitar un arcoíris. — En ese momento su dicha fue interrumpida por un brusco jalón en el brazo.

— ¿Cómo estas México? —pregunto sonriente el estadounidense.

La morena suspiro tranquila. —Ahh eres tú América, ¿Todo está bien?

—Me dejaste plantado en la junta, no apoyaste mi idea. —respondió el rubio haciendo un puchero.

—Lo siento mucho—se disculpó la mexicana— no volverá a suceder, la próxima reunión contaras con mi apoyo te lo aseguro.

América simplemente no podía enojarse con ella, le soltó el brazo y ambos comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo, Alfred disfrutaba de esos momentos a solas con Ximena, a diferencia de lo que creían las demás naciones ellos tenían una buena relación, eran mejores amigos; hacían a un lado todo el daño que sus jefes les hacían pasar y se contaban todo.

El momento más duro para ambos fue después de la intervención estadounidense, pasaron muchos años sin hablarse, al ser naciones jóvenes y recientemente independientes solo se tenían a ellos mismos y después de ese trágico suceso estaban completamente solos, Estados Unidos creció de manera increíblemente rápida y México iba a su propio ritmo pero en ese lapso padeció muchas cosas; aun así no es una nación rencorosa y perdonaba rápido.

México ya no creció más, se quedó pequeñita, pero eso la hacía increíblemente bonita al menos para él, era muy lista y siempre tenía algún comentario inteligente para las situaciones incomodas, a pesar de lo difícil de la situación en su casa, trabajaba duro y no perdía la fe que en el algún momento las cosas mejorarían.

—Al fin y al cabo tengo una vida entera, no pierdo la fe que en algún momento seré tan grandiosa como América o Canadá. —respondía sonriente cuando alguien le tocaba el tema de pertenecer al NAFTA.

—Puedo preguntarte algo México.

La chica asintió esperando la pregunta de su vecino del norte.

— ¿Por qué te refieres a Chile por su primer nombre?

Eso tomo desprevenida a la morena no contaba con que América hubiese notado ese detalle.

— ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?, no lo tomes tan enserio solo fue una vez.

—Lo dijiste como tres veces, vamos cuéntame México, tú me cuentas todo.

—No.

—No te invitare a Disney para las vacaciones de invierno.

América le había dado en su punto débil, ella amaba ir a Disney y más si él corría con los gastos. Bueno que podía perder, se lo contaría, después de todo no le haría daño contarle a alguien sobre su enamoramiento, ya que ni a la misma Colombia o a la señorita Bélgica les había dicho.

— ¿Cómo te lo explico? emmm— la joven hizo una pausa tratando de organizar sus ideas—ah ya se cuando alguien te gusta mucho pero realmente mucho—la mexicana extendió sus brazos para indicar la magnitud, mientras se sonrojaba— haces cualquier gesto por mínimo que sea para demostrarle a esa persona lo mucho que te gusta.

—Me estás diciendo XIMENA que algo tan sencillo y trivial como referirte a una persona por su primer nombre es una manera de demostrar lo que sientes, o me equivoco XIMENA.

—Exactamente América que listo eres—felicito la chica—no sé porque te tienen por tonto no lo eres en absoluto.

Estados Unidos quería que en ese instante cayera un meteorito o la dichosa radiación de los malditos rayos solares, de los que tanto se habló en la inútil junta acabaran con la maldita vida en la Tierra, Ximena no había captado su indirecta bastante directa.

Alfred se olvidó de odiar un momento lo que le rodeaba al ver que su vecina se ponía de puntitas y trataba inútilmente de acariciarle la cabeza como compensación por su respuesta, el joven soltó un suspiro y se agacho para permitirle fácil acceso, eso le trajo recuerdos, cuando ambos eran colonias y México era más alta que él, por lo general cuando Inglaterra lo dejaba por largos periodos acudía a ella en secreto, México lo abrazaba, le acariciaba la cabeza y le decía que todo estaría bien, ahí se dio cuenta que la amaba, ya que ella nunca lo dejaba solo.

Alfred tomo por sorpresa a Ximena y la estrecho contra su pecho.

—¡ ¿Qué haces América?!

—Shhh, no digas nada, no hay nadie ahorita, quedémonos así por un momento.

La muchacha se encogió de hombros y correspondió el abrazo, se sentía segura y tranquila de esa manera, estaba muy feliz de estar así con Alfred que por un momento olvido a Manuel.

—Hey no los interrumpimos ¿verdad? —Colombia y Argentina estaban caminando rumbo a ellos Estados Unidos y México se separaron rápidamente.

—Venga boluda que no te vamos a estar esperando todo el santo día vamos a comer, ya después el gringo y tú se darán sus arrumacos.

—No estés chingando europea frustrada.

—Ya tranquilas las dos, vamos a comer hay una cafetería aquí cerca, la señorita Bélgica dice que los postres ahí son deliciosos. —intervino la colombiana antes de que esas dos se desgreñaran.

—Hasta luego América—se despidió Argentina.

—Luego nos vemos güero. —dijo Colombia.

—Cuídate Alfred—se despidió Ximena con una sonrisa mientras era arrastrada por Catalina y Nina.

Estados Unidos estaba asombrado, acaso Ximena le había dicho por su primer nombre, lo mejor era no ilusionarse. Camino hacia el otro lado donde se encontró a Canadá y decidió ir a comer con él, rápidamente se unió Corea del Sur, pasaron el resto del día en paz.

—No es adorable la juventud Anglaterre.

— ¿Qué demonios hago yo aquí? —replico el británico.

—Somos espectadores de este tierno e inusual triángulo amoroso.

—Más bien dirás rectángulo mira que Argentina también se comportó muy extraña, bueno más de lo habitual—el británico no estaba en muy buenos términos con la suramericana.

—Eres muy perceptivo mon ami.

—No entiendo como América se fija en una nación tan simplona.

—Uno no elige de quien enamorarse Anglaterre, además Mexique es linda y cocina delicioso, no le vendría nada mal a tu familia alguien que cocine bien para variar.

—Tienes razón la chica cocina muy bien y además es bonita—asintió el inglés de repente se sobresaltó por lo que había dicho Francia—oye bastardo del vino mi comida es deliciosa.

—Lo que digas Anglaterre.

—Y a todo eso a ti que te importa lo que hagan América, México, Chile y Argentina.

—Soy la nación del amour, a mi todo esto me interesa.

—Si nación del amor y aun así no te das cuenta de lo que pasa a tu alrededor estúpido Francis—murmuro por lo bajo Inglaterra.

—Me acabas de llamar Francis, Arthur mon cherie.

—No pongas palabras en mi boca bebedor empedernido—replico sonrojado el británico— y ya vámonos a comer que América, Canadá y Corea nos están esperando.

—Que yo sepa el bebedor empedernido es otro mon amour, pero no importa Arthur yo aun así te quiero con todo tu mal carácter, tus problemas alcohólicos, y tus colosales y disparejas cejas.

Si se preguntan que más paso con este par, Francia acabo inconsciente después de la tunda que le propino Inglaterra, América tuvo que ir por ellos.

**Epilogo….**

Las latinas se encontraban charlando muy tranquilas y a gusto, inclusive México y Argentina se hablaban civilizada y amistosamente siempre y cuando no les mencionaras nada relacionado con el fútbol.

—El concierto de mañana en la noche será de lo mejor. —comento Catalina entusiasmada.

—Che llevare mi cámara y tomare muchos selfies hay que ir lo más guapas que se pueda aunque claro eso no será difícil. —añadió Nina.

La mexicana se encontraba absorta en su postre recordando la charla que había tenido con Alfred…..

—América me llamo Ximena—comento de pronto México sacando de onda a sus dos amigas.

—Así te llamas querida—replico Nina mirándola preocupada.

— ¿Te sientes bien Xime?

—Sí disculpen, lo siento. —la joven volvió a quedarse callada de nuevo su mente le jugaba una mala pasada, lo mejor que podía hacer era dejar el tema por la paz y no ilusionarse ya que lo que menos quería era lastimar a la persona más importante para ella.

* * *

**El final no me convenció del todo pero me quede sin ideas. Ya se que es una enredadera amorosa muy bizarra pero amo esas parejas, UsMex(mis bebes hermosos son mi OTP ^w^).**

**En cuanto la relación Chile-México también es muy viable (la pareja ArgChi ya tiene rival); Chile es uno de los países de América Latina con los que México tiene una excelente relación, ambos han modificado enormemente el castellano, tienen sus modismos y expresiones propias(slang mexicano y slang chileno), la mayoría de las series si el doblaje no se hace en México se hace en Chile.**

** La parte en la que Chile se refirió de llevar la fiesta en paz con USA, como ya sabemos USA siempre interviene en asuntos que son para su conveniencia, he investigado y el golpe de Estado ocurrido en Chile en 1973 por parte de Augusto Pinochet para derrocar a la política izquierdista fue apoyado por los estadounidenses.**

**Otro dato histórico importante el 11 de noviembre de 1974 el presidente mexicano Luis Echeverría Álvarez corto relaciones diplomáticas con el gobierno de Augusto Pinochet, estas se restablecieron el 23 de marzo de 1990, durante 15 años México recibió a miles de refugiados chilenos los cuales huían de la tiranía del gobierno de Pinochet.  
**

**Mas momentos Chi-Mex yeah!, La banda La Ley es muy popular aquí en México yo al igual que Colombia también amo a Beto Cuevas 333.**

**De hecho la canción Delirando del álbum Uno (22 de febrero 2000) se usó para promocionar Six Flags-México, quien no iba tener ganas de subirse a la montaña rusa con esa canción de fondo. **

**También me gusta la relación Chile-Argentina esta pareja es muy popular en su versión yaoi pero un poco más de hetero en Hetalia no hace daño a nadie, me encanto la personalidad de Argentina me gusto mucho escribir sus diálogos y escribir sobre ella, hay diseños muy bonitos de Femm Argentinas, en resumen Argentina Rockea. ****  
**

**Me hubiese encantado escribir sobre mas países latinos, pero los países de América latina con los que México tiene mejores relaciones tanto diplomáticas, como comerciales y de amistad fueron los que aparecieron en el fic.**

** Espero que mi interpretación de Chile, Argentina, Colombia y Brasil no haya sido muy estereotipada, estos cuatro junto con México bueno seis incluyendo a Cuba deberían formar el Latin Party Gang, seria genial le harían competencia al Bad Friends Trio y al Tomato Gang.**

**Sin mas que agregar por el momento me despido, gracias su atención n.n.  
**


End file.
